Friday
by Vividus
Summary: A day with Edward Cullen.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, nor do I own the characters from the series that are mentioned/used in this story. All recognizable characters from the Twilight series are property of Stephenie Meyer/Little, Brown Books for Young Readers.**

* * *

><p>Edward walked into his first period Calculus class greatly looking forward to the weekend, like the rest of his classmates. Although it was only the morning, the allure of two days without school was great, especially to Mike Newton, with his constant chant of "Fun" running through his brain – and Edward's.<p>

Mike's thoughts changed course as Bella walked into the room, remarking on her slightly haggard appearance.

"Hey, Bella, are you okay?" He whispered as quietly as he could, staring at the huge bags under her eyes. "You look… tired."

Edward snorted quietly to himself. If Mike was still thinking about wooing Bella, he was going about it the wrong way. He watched as Bella stared at Mike incredulously, before looking towards him.

"It was a long night, and I didn't have that much time to get ready. I barely had enough time to eat a bowl of cereal," she murmured, grinning slightly, before hesitating. There were only two seats left in the room – Charlie had objected to his constant presence, so Edward had gone on to school by himself, while Bella stayed at home to spend time with her father. There was one seat, up towards the front of the room by Mike Newton, while the other seat was in the back, near the so-called jerks and athletic-types, who Bella detested. As Bella deliberated, Edward delighted in observing her face. With her eyes still on him, she seemed to be asking, "Which seat can I take?"

Edward shrugged slightly, as he was busy tuning in to Mike Newton's brain.

Mike's eyes widened further as his thoughts became even more frantic. _A long night? What's that supposed to mean? And the way she looked at Cullen… Oh God, what if they had sex? I can't believe she would do something like that! They're only seventeen, and… Ew, that's a disgusting picture! Stop thinking about it, Mike, just stop. Think about the weekend. All the partying, and the fun… That's better._

Edward smirked as Mike noticed his gaze, and then began focusing even more intently on his need to think about how much he was looking forward to the weekend. He let his mind wander as he passed up his homework and the teacher began to lecture about graphing… something. Edward wasn't sure, but he knew that it wouldn't be a problem for him, anyways, especially not after his years and years of schooling.

Even the teacher seemed intent on the coming weekend, Edward mused. Ms. Kohn might have seemed really dedicated to everyone else, but Edward knew her thoughts. _Thank God it's Friday, I don't think I could stand these kids more than five days a week. I can't wait to get out of here for the weekend; I think I'll go for road trip or something. Cruising on the highway and letting time fly by… That sounds perfect. Oh, shit, did someone ask a question?_

Not all of the class was so focused on the future, though. Edward could hear thoughts coming from one of the further-away corners of the classroom. _Fuck, fuck fuck fuck. Seriously? Why now? It's the goddamn weekend, I'm not supposed to get my stupid useless period on fucking Friday. Oh shit, oh fuck, I hate cramps. And I was so looking for the weekend, too. All the partying and the fun… Now this weekend'll just be boring like there's no tomorrow._

Edward groaned internally. It would be like him to have to deal with this girl's thoughts for the entire day. He couldn't remember her name, it was Janice or Jeannie or Juliet or something like that, but he knew that she was in all of his classes, so he'd probably have to hear her all day long.

_Hey, Edward!_ Edward started as he heard his name mentioned in someone's thoughts, but calmed briefly when he recognized Alice's voice. _Ms. Kohn asked you a question._

Edward blinked, before smoothly addressing the teacher. "Could you say the question again?"

He looked at her intently, watching as she began to blush and stammered out, "Wh-what is the... the derivative of cosine?"

"Negative sine," he answered confidently, as Mike Newton began to roll his eyes. _There he goes again, charming Ms. Kohn like that. It's not fair that he gets away with that. If anyone else tried that, they'd be dead meat right now._

_Edward,_ he heard Alice say warningly. _She's planning on ambushing you during nutrition. You keep doing that to her, and she thinks you like her or something._

Edward wrinkled his nose slightly, but other than that, stayed expressionless. The rest of class continued on, relatively uneventful for everyone else, although Edward occasionally frowned as he heard Janet's complaints running through his head.

Second period was a much nicer class, Edward mused as he stretched his muscles, along with the rest of the class. He found that Bella bending over to touch her toes was an exceedingly attractive sight, although he'd never tell her of his appreciation. She would be mortified, he knew, and probably upset with him. After the class had completely their stretches, they waited patiently for Coach Clap to tell them about their activity today.

"Since today is a Friday, everyone, and I know you're all looking forward to the weekend, you'll all have to period to yourselves. If you want to check out any equipment, come to the office. Have fun, and try not to get hurt. I'll see you all on Monday."

He had barely finished his short speech when the class got up, almost in unison, to wander away, naturally forming their little cliques and groups. Bella walked up to him, and he immediately folded her in his arms for a tight hug.

"Can we just sit down today?" She asked, her voice muffled by his chest. "I don't feel like making a fool out of myself today."

He laughed freely, her request coinciding perfectly with his wishes. "Of course."

They sat on one of the bleachers together, far away from the others, and watched as Mike tried desperately to avoid Jessica. Talking quietly amongst themselves, they discussed everything and nothing, from their plans for the weekend, to the latest movie that Bella was just dying to see. The time passed quickly and easily, until Bella decided to bring up Calculus.

"Did you really have to charm Ms. Kohn like that, Edward?" Bella asked, looking mildly upset. "It's really not fair when you do that, you know that she picks on me every time it happens!"

"I'm sorry, Bella," Edward murmured silkily, as he strove to calm her down. "But you know that I can never focus on class, and that's really the only way to get her to leave me alone."

"Leave you alone? Are you kidding me? Every time you do that, she gets more and more interested in you, because you look like you're interested in her. You can't keep doing that to her, Edward, it's not right to play with her feelings like that," Bella protested angrily.

"Of course it's not, Bella, but-"

"No, Edward, it's not fair to her."

"I know that, Bella. I know."

"Then stop it."

"I will," Edward promised, although really he had no intention of stopping. He would do what he had to do to get through high school and not bore himself to death before the weekend. He felt only a small amount of guilt, before brushing it off and deftly changing the subject to talk about Bella's upcoming presentation. That is, until Janice's or Janet's thoughts intruded again.

_Fucking… This is so uncomfortable. I can't believe that stupid ball would hit me in the stomach, of all places. It just had to happen like that, didn't of? Fuck fuck fuck. Goddamnit I swear I'm going to take out my uterus if this keeps going on…_

Bella must have noticed his grimace, as she looked at him strangely. "Edward? Is something wrong? If you don't want to watch Pride and Prejudice with me you-"

"No, no, it's not that, Bella," Edward rushed to reassure her, and cut her off in the process. "No, there's this girl, I can't remember her name, but she seems to be… undergoing some rather intense pain right now. It's just a little distracting, that's all."

"Pain? Is she okay?" Edward found Bella's human compassion adorable; it wasn't often that people really seemed to care about someone else the way she did.

"No, she's…" He floundered here, unable to find the right words to talk about such a delicate matter. His early twentieth century upbringing hadn't taught him how to address such taboo topics, and even now people still had difficulties talking about the issue. "She's, uh, menstruating right now.

"Oh." Bella blushed, her face a bright, becoming red, and he could hardly breathe as the scent of her blood assaulted his nose. He violently let out a breath of air as he tried to calm himself and decrease the urge to take her as she was. Finally, he had overcome the agony, and breathed deeply, now calm. Meanwhile, Bella had continued to stare at the ground, and not noticing his struggles.

The bell rang before he could say anything further, and they both retreated to their respective dressing rooms to change back into their regular clothes. Edward grimaced as he remembered Alice's warning. Nutrition would be a trial.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p> 


End file.
